Deux du même genre
by Loufoca77
Summary: Quelques mois après leur début de partenariat, Natasha était habituer de travailler avec Clint Barton. Mais elle ne se douter pas qu'elle et Barton étaient les mêmes. One-shot. OS de Ani-maniac494


_Auteur :_ Ani-maniac494

_Traducteur :_ Loufoca77

_Spoilers de l'auteur:_ Réglez pré-movie donc pas de spoilers réels.

_Disclaimer de l'auteur:_ Je ne possède pas encore les Vengeurs, mais je possède un prêt étudiant de taille. Quelqu'un est-il intéressé pour un échange?

_A / N de l'auteur:_ De temps en temps, j'ai vu Clint dépeint comme un gars très facile à vivre, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait l'impression que j'ai du film. Il a un sens de l'humour, certes, et semble être un peu intelligent, mais il semble aussi y avoir un bord très sombre de sa personnalité. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Clint et Natasha se ressemblent. C'est cette idée qui m'a inspiré cette fiction.

Il y a huit mois, dans une ruelle de Zürich, Natasha Romanoff avait regardé vers le bas de l'arbre, une flèche qui avait été destinée à son cœur. Mais le moment qui aurait mis fin à sa vie lui avait donné une nouvelle direction à la place.

Et pour cela, elle devait tout à Clint Barton.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'a pas fait objection quand Fury avait établi un partenariat avec lui dès que le SHIELD l'avait accepté. Elle savait que la décision de Fury avait au moins avoir avec sa dette et aussi pour que Barton garde un œil sur elle.

Jusqu'à présent, leur partenariat avait été une bonne chose.

Pourtant, elle se tromper en pensant qu'elle et Barton n'étaient pas les mêmes. C'était un tueur, certes, mais il y avait une différence entre un meurtrier et un prédateur. Meurtrier tuait lorsque cela est nécessaire, mais ils ne prennent aucun plaisir; prédateurs, quant à eux, joue avec leur proie ... ils se délectaient de la chasser et de la tuer.

Natasha est tombée à fond dans cette dernière catégorie. Barton, elle était certaine, est tombé dans le premier.

Mais, leurs philosophies divergentes n'étaient pas encore un problème, au grand soulagement de Natasha, et dans l'ensemble, et à son plus grand étonnement ça n'a pas été dure de s'adapté au travail au tandem. Leurs compétences et leurs personnalités complété l'un et l'autre, et leur dernière mission ne faisait pas exception.

C'était une maladie rare, maintenant de faire un assassinat simple, avec un minimum de bases de sa part. Leur victime était un homme nommé Luis Fischer, un Allemand qui avait été peu à peu l'acquisition d'un important stock d'armes. Il n'était pas trop confiant, cependant, sa dernière commande a été assez importante pour attirer l'attention. Depuis, Fischer avait des liens à plusieurs grandes organisations criminelles, le SHIELD avait décidé d'éliminer la menace avant que Fischer ne trouve une raison d'utiliser les armes qu'il avait achetées.

Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant pour Natasha de lui soutiré des informations avec le flirt et de la bière. Lorsque le SHIELD était convaincu qu'ils avaient appris tout ce qu'il pouvait de lui, elle et Barton avait été autorisé à aller de l'avant. Son rôle dans l'opération terminée, Natasha se trouvait sur le toit avec Barton, alors qu'il attendait pour effectuer le tir.

L'air de la nuit était froid et net, le vent était plus fort dans la rue, mais Barton ne semblait pas gêné par ça. Elle l'a regardé levait son arc, tirait la corde avec aise. Il avait l'air calme, tous ses muscles étaient tendus, prêts et il était surtout concentrés. Les traits de son visage était froid et dur, tout comme ils l'avaient été dans cette ruelle à Zürich. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci.

A Zürich, il n'avait montré aucune émotion quand il l'avait regardé ... rien d'autre qu'une faible lueur de quelque chose qu'elle pouvait appeler la reconnaissance.

Il n'avait pas l'air comme ça maintenant. Il y avait un petit sourire joueur sur ses lèvres, en désaccord avec l'expression vide de ses yeux. Il semblait que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu utiliser son arc de cette façon, non seulement pour les défendre, mais aussi pour distraire des poursuiveurs, avec la seule intention de prendre une vie.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur la rue, et Fischer sortit sur le trottoir, monta le col de sa veste, sans deviner que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Barton libéra la corde, et la flèche vola, frappa Fischer dans la poitrine avec un claquement doux.

L'homme s'immobilisa, et Barton abaissa son arc, quelque chose de sombre et satisfait apparut dans les profondeurs de ses yeux, son sourire s'élargit légèrement avant qu'une expression s'aplanies entièrement, son masque impassible, une fois de plus.

Peut-être, pensa Natasha, qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça après tout.

THE END.


End file.
